10 Song Challenge
by KrazyKat12
Summary: I've taken on the 10 Song challenge where you must write 10 short stories from 10 songs. I expected this to suck but it turned out pretty good! Not as bad as you would think. It's hard to write a summary for this, but there are multiple pairings involved, a breakdance battle, and a toon strutting in public. Wait, huh? Rated T for one song. One-shot.


**ARE YOU READY TO READ THE WORST CRAP EVER? **

**So I read this fic about where you have to do a 10Song Challenge by putting you ipod on random and make short stories about the next 10 songs that come on. So I decided to take up this challenge. But, I don't have 10 songs on my ipod, I have like, 7. So, I listened to the radio with it instead. Hope that's okay...**

**It starts cruddy at first but gets better. You'll love number 7 and the last one. TRUST ME. (Don't really trust me, I'm not that trustable) -3-;**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE PARINGS IN THIS. I DON'T EVEN LIKE SOME OF THEM.**

* * *

**1. Daylight-Maroon 5**

Ike stared at Samus who was still sleeping in his arms. He hated the fact that it all happened so fast. Both he and Samus knew it, their relationship was doomed from the start. But they still wanted to make it last, and yet it still happened so fast. This was their last night together, and Ike wanted to cherish it. Staring at her perfection, he held Samus close.

Because once the daylight came, he had to go.

**2. Try-P!nk**

Zelda stared at her friends, and then back at the one who betrayed her. She, along with everyone else, they were all fighting the same enemies. Everyone was fighting their shadow clones. Dark Link was the one who lead them.

Dark Link had disguised himself as the real Link, and actually won over Zelda's heart, all a part of his master plan. The real Link was dead, Dark Link had killed him long ago. Zelda saw her comrades fall, but she told them to get up, that they had to keep trying. They didn't fall to Tabuu, and they wouldn't fall to pathetic copies of themselves.

"Get up! Keep trying! We'll win!" She exclaimed.

**3. Let Me Love You-Ne-Yo**

Marth saw the pain in Zelda's eyes. She had been mourning over Link's death, even after they finally stopped Dark Link. Marth couldn't stand to see Zelda so sad. Zelda was a beautiful princess, a beautiful, delicate princess. All Marth wanted was for her to smile again. Maybe, if he could help her move on, she would. He tried, he tried and tried and tried. But Zelda seemed too broken. Finally, Marth sat next to Zelda on a bench in a dark corner of the mansion.

"Zelda." He said. She looked at him, the same pain in her eyes.

"Please, you need to move on. Just, let me show you my love for you, all I want is to see your smile." Marth said. Zelda cried into Marth shoulder, and the prince hugged her as she did so.

Needless to say, Zelda smiled a lot after that.

**4. Catch My Breath-Kelly Clarkson(This might be funny)**

Luigi was always in the dust, always left behind. Every time he caught up, he stopped to catch his breath, and that only caused him to fall behind again. Well, now he was sick of it. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in the dust, behind everyone, or catching his breath.

No, he was going to break the theoretical car window, jump in it, and drive ahead of everyone, leaving them in the dust. Theoretically speaking. He wasn't going to be left behind anymore, he was going to be having fun from now on. Leaving his signature L everywhere, laughing with the windows down, leaving everyone else in the dust, he would never be left behind again.

Never.

**5. One More Night-Maroon 5(I felt_ wrong _after writing this one)**

Marth sighed. He did it again. He swore to himself that he would stop seeing Samus but the girl was just too good! The night was eventful at that. They threw things, slammed the door, sometimes getting down right crazy. That morning he was feeling perfectly satisfied but like he should burn in hell. What would Caeda say? No, he would never tell her. She must never find out about this.

Especially since he was going to do it again. He cursed himself as he knocked on the door. Samus, still sexy as ever, leaned on her door and smirked at Marth.

"Well, the prince has come crawling back for more, eh?" She said.

"One. More. Night. That's it." Marth replied.

"We'll see about that." Samus said and yanked the prince into her room.

**6. Hey-Ho-The Lumineers(This one is complete crap)**

Roy didn't know what happened. Just, somewhere he took a wrong turn. He'd been trying to it all right, but that only lead him to a lonely life. He was lying in his bed, thinking about the one person that mattered to him: Marth.

He didn't know how much pain he could take, but he tried to endure it all. He thought about how Marth was always with Ike. It ticked him off. He didn't Ike was right for Marth, no. Marth was delicate, and needed to be treated with care. Ike was just an offensive brute. Marth belonged with Roy, that was that.

So Roy got out of his bed, determined to get his sweetheart back.

**7. Sexy and I Know It-LMFAO (Ya'll gonna like this one.)**

Toon Link strutted, yes, strutted, through town. As he walked, er, strutted, with his best buddy, Ness, he noticed all the girls just freeze and stare at him as he passed. They all looked at him like, _dang he fly_. Toon Link did work out, he knew why everybody stopped and stared.

It was because he was sexy, and he knew it.

He had passion in his pants and he _wasn't _afraid to show it. He strutted even more, if that was possible, and even more people stared at him. Although the _real_ reason why everybody stopped and stared was, well,

Why the hell was a cartoon strutting in public?

**8. Trouble-Taylor Swift**

Nana had doubts about Toon Link. When they lied down in the grass together, Nana would try to talk to Toon Link but the kid was gone, lost in where ever his mind was. He never apologized about anything. Once, when Nana fell hard when she was embarrassed, Toon Link didn't step in, instead, he took a step back.

It was at that moment Nana realized that Toon Link was trouble. She blamed herself, she had known Toon Link wasn't good, yet she fell for him anyway. But when she fell on hard ground, she had enough. She told Toon Link off, told him he was trouble, but all he said was,

"Babe, you should have known from the start."

And left.

**9. All the Right Moves-OneRepublic**

Olimar looked at his partner. Yoshi. The stupid dinosaur that surprisingly fought well. Then he looked at his opponents. Ike and Marth. The two best friends that when they were a team, they were deadly.

Marth had incredible speed and almost always got the smash ball before anyone. Ike was a powerhouse and possible steroid abuser who had poor accuracy but could kill you with one blow.

He looked back at Yoshi. The dinosaur could fight well, but kind of like a sissy in Olimar's opinion. His final smash was practically like he drank a red bull and ate to much spicy curry. But who was Olimar to talk? He was just a spaceman that used little plants to fight with, but his final smash was possibly deadly. Olimar compared him and his partner to his opponents. Well, everybody knew where he and Yoshi were going.

They were going _down_.

**And last but not least, with luck it was my favorite song:**

**10. Don't Stop the Party-Pitbull**

Falco was beating everybody at breakdancing. No body could stop him.

"Haha! Ain't nobody going to beat this bird!" Falco exclaimed. "Come on! Anybody gonna try to challenge me?"

"I will." Marth said, walking over. Everybody bursted out laughing.

"Alright, bring it, princey." Falco said. Ike, being drunk, walked on the stage and started singing, 'Don't Stop the Party' by Pitbull. He was surprisingly good.

Falco did not go easy on Marth. Taunting the prince and doing a flip. He quickly did a move that was similar to his down smash attack. Everyone cheered as Falco did the moonwalk perfectly. Falco back flipped and once he landed, he spun around and got on the floor. He spun into a ball and once he stopped he did an epic pose. Everyone was cheering very loudly for Falco.

"Beat that, prince!" Falco said. He moved out of the way as Marth walked the center of the floor. As soon as the music started Marth was doing better than anyone expected. Marth taunted Falco back, just as hard. Falco glared at Marth. The prince made his way onto the center of the floor and started doing power moves. He spun on his hands for a bit and pushed against the floor, causing him to do a flip and landing perfectly. Falco's jaw dropped.

Marth was soon on the floor again, doing something everyone could only describe a popin' and lockin' it. Everyone was silent as Marth just continued to pwn Falco. Marth performed a Flare, spun all the way to where his legs were in the air, and finished it by curling in a ball and spinning around, striking a pose when he was done.

Everybody cheered, calling Marth the 'King of Breakdancing'. The song was only ¾ over though and after that everyone was dancing and laughing.

One thing was for sure, they never wanted to stop that party.

* * *

**Well? What do ya think? I know nothing about breakdancing. ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING. I had to look that crap up just to get it the way I imagined it in my head!**

**Anyway, don't hate me for any of this, and I hope you got some laughs. My favorites were: 9, 7, and 4. Cause they were the funniest in my opinon. Bye and until next time!**

**~KrazyKat12~**


End file.
